ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody James Carson
|current_efeds = Asylum Wrestling Alliance |handler = Bobby Caron |winloss_record = 4/0/0 |debut = Career September 2001 }} Personal life Cody Carson was only five years old when both of his parents where killed in a car accident. Cody's parents weren't rich, but they weren't poor either. He lived a "normal" life growing up with his aunt. He loved her and over the years he had started to treat her like a mother. His aunt and uncle couldn't have kids so they loved him as one of their own. At school, however, Carson got beat up day in and day out. He was smart; it was do someone else's homework and take a light beating rather than the beating of your life. He eventually leaned how to fight from taking the beatings by his uncle. When Cody turned sixteen his aunt passed away. That could have been the worst moment in Cody's life. A week later is uncle passed on as well; the result of a heart attack. Cody sunk into denial, fighting everyday at school. Some days he would fight five to six kids at a time. He honestly didn't care what happened to him. Eventually though, someone pulled him out of the water. Cody didn't know it, but she would become his best friend. Her name was Brandi James. Carson joined the wrestling team in his last two years in high school and learned how to control himself. He was gaining strength mentally and physically each and every day. But Brandi turned Carson down when he asked her out; pushing him back under. He had an interest in mat-based wrestling but loved to flirt with a more unconventional style - high risk. Above all else he had to go to collage and get a degree. During his stay he crossed paths with Brandi once again. He wouldn't let himself get sidetracked from his goal. Cody got a degree in journalism but he knew his true passion was wrestling. Cody started out in small indy promotions. As he worked his way through the other wrestlers he slowly began to get noticed. He finally hit his big break when he joined the National World of Wrestling. There he met a now ex-wife of his, Raleigh Davis. Cody and Raleigh got married shortly after the NWW closed it's professional doors, but was soon met tragedy. Raleigh landed hard while performing a corkscrew moonsault and was rushed to the hospital immediately, but never made it. At this point it seemed like everyone that got close to him died. Falling back into his solitude, Cody rose to the top on his own. As he moved from fed to fed he finally found another love, Melory Swain. They where married for 6 years before their relationship fell apart and Cody broke it off. After all that Carson decided to forget about love for a while and concentrate on studies and wrestling. Then again love found him in the form or Carmen Dumas. Sister to one of Cody's Rivals, jalie thomas who married Cody's biggest rival Seth Thomas. Cody, Seth, Jalie and Carmen all went on a camping Trip After Seth and Cody had found a common enemy in Shawn Walsh. While camping Cody and Carmen slowly but surely fell for each other and later got married. Jalie wasn't to happy about it but well she got use to it. After fall out of public eye not much is knowen but when the RWA opponent up again, and Cody Came back to the RWA he was now a father to Alexandria Jalie Carson. Carmen and him are still married happily, it was been four years now. When the RWA closed again and Cody Carson fell out of public eye again, seth and jalie thomas went exploring the world while Cody, Carmen and Ally moved back to Vancouver Canada where they are currently living. They still have a Home in Yucca Valley but are currently renting it out. The Renegade Wrestling Alliance Cody finally made his dreams come true in the Renegade Wrestling Alliance, winning the Television and Tag Team Titles on his own. He was coaxed into handing a belt to Seth Thomas and got it implanted in the back of his head. The RWA was Carson's home and he found a mortal enemy in Seth. Cody eventually joined with Seth's worst enemy in Shawn Walsh. But over time the tables had turned and when Carson and Walsh went their separate ways Cody and Seth found themselves with a common enemy. Shortly after the RWA closed it's doors as well. EWO Months went by before Carson brought Seth and Jalie Thomas to the Elite Wrestling Organization. Carson had already established a name for himself by this point, and was arguably the best in the locker room. Carson went on to be the National Champion, one step below the evading World Champion. Carson also held the longest undefeated streak as well, eight and zero. Brandi James and Cody had become friends when Carson was under her now ex-husband husband and bitter enemy - Shawn Walsh. He also brought Brandi to the EWO and formed Wicked Intentions; the most dominating force the EWO ever saw with an impressive 22-1-0 combined record and three title belts. When the EWO pulled the wool over on Carson, he and his stablemates all walked. The EWO later closed from lack direction. Asylum Wrestling Alliance Cody Carson is a man of opportunity and when it presents it's self he pounces on it. The AWA was looking for talented superstars and being the fastest growing business today, it was the obvious choice for Carson. As soon as Cody walked in the to the building the fans erupted at seeing him and he was back in the spotlight. After the match with the rainbow warrior was set and read, the old Cody Carson came through. We came to the ring and dominated Mercer left and right before ending the match with Point of Authority fro the top rope, but before the match Chaos and Cody had words exchange and the backstage staff had to hold them apart, then after his match as Cody was about to leave A black truck nearly killed him the Licence plate, Swifty. Could this have been Swifty McVay? the man that is trying so hard to get under Cody's skin? With Carson's domination of this match with mercer, Cody has been tossed into a match for the tag team titles. Will his past history of tag team titles come back to bite him. Once again Cody Carson proves himself to be worthy of the gold. As him and laz defeat Bill Barnhart and BBC for the Tag team title. The following week Cody Carson took on Sinn in a match that pitted good agains evil. Cdy Carson once again dominated the match putting up one hell of a fight and beating Sinn with Point of Authority. Now Cody Carson has a match against Hank Henry III, with Cody Carsons reign of dominace be ended here or will he once again prove that he is back and better than ever? AWA Entrance The intro to “Faint” by Linkin park hits and the fans raise to their feet. The intro continues and the drums kick in then the guitar, suddenly “I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard. Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact. That everybody can see these scars. I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel, but it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, To just believe this is real.” Suddenly green, red and white pyrons hit the stage and “Are you ready?” Is said against the titantron. We quickly flash to clips from Cody Carson’s old matches as “Dragula” by rob zombie starts to play. We see Cody Carson holding a world title, and him flying off that very titantron. Suddenly smoke starts to fill the entrance and as the song cuts to the chorus, Cody Carson comes bouncing out from behind the curtain as the fans go nuts. He turns and stares up at the video and crosses his arms as the spot light hits him. He turns back to the fans and drops to his back, suddenly he kips up and more fireworks go off on the stage. He walks to the ring slapping hands with fans. He rolls under the bottom rope and quickly jumps onto the middle rope and shoots his arms out to the side in a crucifix pose. He jumps down and starts to stretch. AWA Contendership and Titles AWA Tag Team Champion (w/Laz) (10/18/10) AWA Wrestler of the Week (25/10/10 - 01/11/10) AWA Match History Career championship/Achievements NWW World Champion NWW Television Champion »x2« NWW Tag team Champion »x2« RWA Television Champion »x4« RWA Tag Team Champion »x2« EWO National Champion NWW Hall of Fame NWW Champion of the Year »World Champion« NWW Match of the year »Ryan Pain, mXt, Raliegh Davis (New years Death match)« RWA Rookie of the Month-Nov/03 RWA Champion of the Month-Feb/03 »Television Champion« Match Of the Month »Hell In a Cell Vs. The Young One« EWO Rookie of the Month- Aug/04 EWO Match of the Month-Sept/04 »Barbwire Hell in a Cell vs. Lawence Jarvis« EWO Champion of the Month-Sept/04 »National Champion« EWO Superstar of the Month- Sept/04 EWO Superstar of the Month- Feb/05 EWO Longest Win Streak Ever »8/0/0« EWO Champion of the Year- 2004/2005 »National Champion« EWO Stable of the Year 2004 Ranked 1st »With Seth and Jalie Thomas As Wicked Intention« EWO Feud Of the Year 2004 ranked 2ed »against Lawerance Jarvis« EWO Star PPV For Bound For Glory EWO Star PPV For Licence To Thrill EWO Match of the year 2004 ranked 3ed »Against Lawrence Jarvis« EWO Superstar of the year 2004 Ranked 5th over all. Acting career Star killer (Satrwars The Force Unleashed Movie) Category:Wrestlers